thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Shadow stories
The following is a list of stories featuring The Shadow. The titles are listed in chronological order from their original The Shadow Magazine publication date, and includes the novels they were reprinted in. The Shadow Magazine Stories: * The Living Shadow :* Reprint History: :* The Ideal Library (hardback) :* Bantam #1 (paperback) :* New English Library #1 (paperback) :* Pyramid #1 (paperback) * The Eyes of The Shadow :* Reprint History: :* The Ideal Library (hardback) :* Bantam #2 (paperback) * The Shadow Laughs :* Reprint History: :* The Ideal Library (hardback) :* Bantam #3 (paperback) * The Red Menace :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #7 (paperback) * Gangdom's Doom :* Reprint History: :* Bantam #7 (paperback) * The Death Tower :* Reprint History: :* Bantam #4 (paperback) * The Silent Seven :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #10 (paperback) * The Black Master :* Reprint History: :* New English Library #2 (paperback) :* Pyramid #2 (paperback) * The Mobsmen on the Spot :* Reprint History: :* New English Library #3 (paperback) :* Pyramid #3 (paperback) * Hands in the Dark :* Reprint History: :* New English Library #4 (paperback) :* Pyramid #4 (paperback) * Double Z :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #5 (paperback) * The Crime Cult :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #6 (paperback) * The Blackmail Ring * Hidden Death :* Reprint History: :* Bantam #6 (paperback) * Green Eyes :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #13 (paperback) * The Ghost Makers :* Reprint History: :* Better Little Books #3 (hardback) :* Bantam #5 (paperback) * The Five Chameleons: * Dead Men Live: * The Romanoff Jewels :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #9 (paperback) * Kings of Crime :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #11 (paperback) * Shadowed Millions :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #12 (paperback) * The Creeping Death :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #14 (paperback) * The Shadow's Shadow :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #16 (paperback) * Six Men of Evil: * Fingers of Death :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #17 (paperback) * Murder Trail :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #18 (paperback) * The Silent Death :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #22 (paperback) * The Shadow's Justice: * The Golden Grotto: * The Death Giver :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #23 (paperback) * The Red Blot: * The Ghost of the Manor: * The Living Joss: * The Silver Scourge: * The Black Hush: * Isle of Doubt: * The Grove of Doom :* Reprint History: :* Tempo Books (paperback) :* The Weird Adventures of The Shadow (hardback; Grosset & Dunlop) * Master of Death: * Road of Crime: * The Death Triangle: * The Killer: * Mox :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #8 (paperback) * The Crime Clinic: * Treasures of Death: * The Embassy Murders: * The Wealth Seeker :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #21 (paperback) * The Black Falcon: * Gray Fist :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #15 (paperback) * Circle of Death: * The Green Box: * The Cobra: * Crime Circus: * Tower of Death: * Death Clew: * The Key: * The Crime Crypt: * Charg, Monster :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #20 (paperback) * Chain of Death: * The Crime Master: * Gypsy Vengeance: * Spoils of the Shadow: * The Garaucan Swindle: * Murder Marsh: * The Death Sleep: * The Chinese Disks: * Doom on the Hill: * The Unseen Killer: * Cyro: * The Four Signets: * The Blue Sphinx: * The Plot Master: * The Dark Death: * Crooks Go Straight: * Bells of Doom: * Lingo: * The Triple Trail: * The Golden Quest: * The Third Skull: * Murder Every Hour: * The Condor: * The Fate Joss: * Atoms of Death: * The Man from Scotland Yard: * The Creeper: * Mardi Gras Mystery: * The London Crimes: * The Ribbon Clues: * The House that Vanished: * The Chinese Tapestry: * The Python: * Zemba :* Reprint History: :* Pyramid #19 (paperback) * The Case of Congressman Coyd: * The Ghost Murders: * Castle of Doom: * Death Rides the Skyway: * The North Woods Mystery: * The Voodoo Master: * The Third Shadow: * The Salamanders: * The Man from Shanghai: * The Gray Ghost: * City of Doom: * The Crime Oracle :* Reprint History: :* Dover Facsimile Magazine * Murder Town: * The Yellow Door: * The Broken Napoleons: * The Sledge-Hammer Crimes: * Terror Island: * The Golden Masks: * Jibaro Death: * City of Crime: * Death by Proxy: * Partners of Peril: * The Strange Disappearance of Joe Cardona: * The Seven Drops of Blood: * Intimidation, Inc.: * Vengeance Is Mine: * Fox Hound: * Loot of Death: * Quetzal: * Death Token: * Murder House: * Washington Crime: * The Masked Headsman: * The Cup of Confucius: * Treasure Trail: * Brothers of Doom: * The Shadow's Rival: * Crime, Insured: * House of Silence: * The Shadow Unmasks: * The Yellow Band: * Buried Evidence: * The Radium Murders: * The Pooltex Tangle: * The Keepers Gold: * Death Turrets: * Teeth of the Dragon :* Reprint History: :* Dover Facsimile Magazine * The Sealed Box: * Racket Town: * The Crystal Buddha: * Hills of Death: * The Fifth Napoleon: * The Murder Master: * The Golden Pagoda: * Face of Doom: * The Crimson Phoenix: * Serpents of Siva: * Cards of Death: * The Hand: * Voodoo Trail: * The Rackets King: * Murder for Sale: * The Golden Vulture: * Death Jewels: * The Green Hoods: * The Golden Dog Murders: * Crime Over Boston: * The Dead Who Lived: * Vanished Treasure: * The Voice: * Chicago Crime: * Shadow Over Alcatraz: * Double Death: * Silver Skull: * Crime Rides the Sea: * Realm of Doom: * The Lone Tiger: * River of Death: * The Vindicator: * Death Ship: * Battle of Greed: * Death's Harlequin: * The Three Brothers: * Smugglers of Death: * City of Shadows: * Noose of Death: * Death from Nowhere: * Isle of Gold: * Wizard of Crime: * The Crime Ray: * The Golden Master :* Reprint History: :* The Shadow and the Golden Master (hardback, Mysterious Press) * Castle of Crime: * The Masked Lady: * Ships of Doom: * City of Ghosts: * Shiwan Khan Returns :* Reprint History: :* The Shadow and the Golden Master (hardback, Mysterious Press) * House of Shadows: * Death's Premium: * The Hooded Circle: * The Getaway Ring: * Voice of Death :* Reprint History: :* The Shadow and the Voice of Murder (Bantam paperback) * The Invincible Shiwan Khan: * The Veiled Prophet: * The Spy Ring: * Prince of Evil: * Death in the Stars: * Masters of Death: * Scent of Death: * "Q": * Murder Genius: * Gems of Doom: * Crime at Seven Oaks: * The Fifth Face: * Crime County: * The Man Who Died Twice: * The Wasp: * City of Fear: * Crime Over Miami: * The Devil's Paymaster: * Xitli, God of Fire: * The Shadow, the Hawk and the Skull: * Forgotten Gold: * The Green Terror: * The Wasp Returns: * The Chinese Primrose: * Mansion of Crime: * The White Column: * The Time Master: * The House on the Ledge: * The League of Death: * Master of Flame: * Crime Under Cover: * The Thunder King: * The Star of Delhi: * The Blur: * The Crimson Death: * The Shadow Meets The Mask: * Gems of Jeopardy: * The Devil Master: * Garden of Death: * Dictator of Crime: * The Blackmail King: * Temple of Crime: * Murder Mansion: * Crime's Stronghold: * Alibi Trail: * The Book of Death: * Death Diamonds: * Blue Face: * Vengeance Bay: * Formula for Crime: * Room of Doom: * The Jade Dragon: * The Northdale Mystery: * Death's Bright Finger: * Twins of Crime: * The Devil's Feud: * Five Ivory Boxes: * Death About Town: * Legacy of Death: * Judge Lawless: * The Vampire Murders: * Syndicate of Sin: * The Devil's Partner: * Clue for Clue: * Trail of Vengeance: * The Murdering Ghost: * The Hydra: * The Money Master: * The Museum Murders: * Death's Masquerade: * The Devil Monsters: * Wizard of Crime: * The Black Dragon: * Young Men of Death: * The Robot Master: * Murder Lake: * The Golden Doom: * Messenger of Death: * House of Ghosts: :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardbound) * King of the Black Market: * The Muggers: * Murder by Moonlight :* Reprint History: :* The Weird Adventures of The Shadow (hardback, Grosset & Dunlop) * The Crystal Skull: * Syndicate of Death: * The Toll of Death: * Crime Caravan: * Freak Show Murders :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardbound) :* The Shadow #2 (DC Comics) * Voodoo Death :* Reprint History: :* The Weird Adventures of The Shadow (hardback, Grosset & Dunlop) * Town of Hate: * Death in the Crystal: * The Chest of Chu Chan: * The Shadow Meets The Mask: * Fountain of Death: * No Time for Murder: * Guardian of Death: * Merry Mrs. Macbeth: * Five Keys to Crime: * Death Has Grey Eyes: * Tear-Drops of Buddha: * Three Stamps of Death: * The Mask of Mephisto :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * Murder by Magic :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * The Taiwan Joss: * A Quarter of Eight :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * The White Skulls: * The Stars Promise Death: * The Banshee Murders: * Crime Out of Mind: * Mother Goose Murders :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * Crime Over Casco :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * The Curse of Thoth: * Alibi Trail: * Malmordo: * The Blackest Mail: * Happy Death Day: * The Seven Deadly Arts: * No Safety in Numbers: * Death on Ice: * Death Stalks the U.N.: * Murder in White: * Room 1313: * Model Murder: * Svengali Kill: * Jabberwocky Thrust: * Ten Glass Eyes: * The Television Murders: * Murder on Main Street: * Reign of Terror: * Jade Dragon :* Reprint History: :* Doubleday Crime Club (hardback) * Dead Man's Chest: * The Magigals Mystery: * The Black Circle: * Whispering Eyes: * Note: Reprints by Nostalgia Ventures / Sanctum Books are listed under . The following is a list of original Shadow novels which were not published in the Shadow Magazine, but as original paperback books from Belmont Books in the 1960s. Walter B. Gibson only wrote Return of The Shadow. Original Shadow Novels: * Return of The Shadow * The Shadow Strikes * Shadow Beware * Cry Shadow! * The Shadow's Revenge * Mark of The Shadow * Shadow - Go Mad! * The Night of The Shadow * Destination: Moon The following short stories feature The Shadow. They were published as anthology items and written by Walter B. Gibson later in his life. As such, they were not published in the original Shadow Magazine. The Shadow Short Stories: * "The Riddle of the Rangoon Ruby," was published in The Shadow Scrapbook * "Blackmail Bay" was published in The Duende History of the Shadow Magazine The following books are movie adaptions of The Shadow (1994 Movie). * Shadow: 1994 Movie Adaptation * Shadow: 1994 Movie Adaptation (Children)